The invention pertains to an integral pump and drive shaft assembly for a water pumping apparatus. Prior art pumping apparatus are shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,070 entitled "Jet Water Pump Apparatus", which issued Feb. 18, 1975, and my U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,728 which issued Oct. 7, 1975 and entitled "Dewatering Pump Apparatus".